


Crosswalks, Crossed Hearts, Hope to Dies

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Inception Reverse Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my art prompt for the Inception Reverse Bang challenge. In short, Artists submit works and they are chosen by authors who use the art as a prompt to inspire them to write! It's awesome fun working with the authors. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosswalks, Crossed Hearts, Hope to Dies

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/1ufnpa3blwcnyy6/childhood_zps152b8d06.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The always incredible theskywasblue picked my art and I am (as always) completely in awe of her. You should read [Order of Operations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/984284) now. Go on... DO IT!


End file.
